


Ciò che voglio dirti

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [10]
Category: The Heretic Doms Club - Marie Sexton
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slice of Life, Spoilers, post Terms of Service
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Sdraiati.» fu l'ordine che sussurrò Phil dolcemente; non aveva il tono imperativo o serio che poteva avere in un giorno giallo o in uno rosso, ma River si adagiò con la schiena sul materasso sul quale era seduto, tirandosi un po' indietro in modo che anche le proprie gambe fossero adagiate su di esso.





	Ciò che voglio dirti

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "_[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)_" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** blindfold || **lista:** kink  
**Nota:** ambientata qualche mese dopo la fine di "_Termini di servizio_", secondo volume della serie.

Ricordava l'ultima volta che Phil lo aveva bendato: era stato quando aveva invitato a casa, per la serata poker, i suoi amici e lo aveva lasciato legato e inginocchiato, in attesa. Era stato eccitante e si era sentito importante, soprattutto perché Phil aveva espresso in modo chiaro ciò che erano, almeno a livello fisico – a livello emotivo era stato più difficile, il percorso.  
Non si era perciò aspettato che proprio in un giorno _verde_ Phil decidesse di privarlo della vista, bendandogli gli occhi; le sensazioni questa volta erano diverse: non c'erano gli amici di Phil, né c'era l'ansia di sbagliare o di non essere abbastanza – ansia cancellata con estrema perizia dal proprio compagno, che non mancava mai di rammentargli che il sesso non era un metro di paragone, né un modo per giudicare qualcuno. Che se piaceva a entrambi andava bene, così come andava bene fare sesso orale o sesso anale senza alcuna pressione, senza viverselo come un obbligo.  
Faticava ancora a crederlo, o comunque a convincere il proprio subconscio, ma ci stava provando.  
«Sdraiati.» fu l'ordine che sussurrò Phil dolcemente; non aveva il tono imperativo o serio che poteva avere in un giorno _giallo_ o in uno _rosso_, ma River si adagiò con la schiena sul materasso sul quale era seduto, tirandosi un po' indietro in modo che anche le proprie gambe fossero adagiate su di esso.  
Quando la bocca di Phil trovò la sua, River emise un basso gorgoglio, soffocato – o meglio attutito – dalla bocca dell'amante, che rise leggermente, prima di succhiargli gentilmente le labbra.  
River si lasciò catturare dal bacio, mentre le sensazioni erano amplificate a causa della sua momentanea cecità. Sentiva già il proprio sesso tendersi, in quella fremente attesa che presagiva l'orgasmo.  
Phil scivolò con la bocca lungo il suo collo, facendolo rabbrividire e sospirare, le mani che andavano a tentoni per arpionargli le spalle. «P-Phil...» avrebbe potuto chiamarlo _Maestro_, ma nei giorni verdi – e talvolta anche in quelli _gialli_ – Phil non gli imponeva nulla e River, sebbene apprezzasse il loro rapporto volontariamente non paritario, amava anche quando invece erano sullo stesso piano.  
Quando la bocca di Phil arrivò al suo sesso, per poco non venne senza preavviso. Fortunatamente era abituato a trattenersi e riuscì a controllare il proprio piacere, mentre Phil leccava con perizia la sua asta e poi l'uretra. «Phil... b-basta. A-ah!» l'uomo gli soffiò sul sesso fradicio di saliva e liquido pre-orgasmico, prima di spostarsi. Uno spostamento che River non riuscì a capire, almeno fino a quando non lo sentì posizionarsi su di sé, afferrargli il sesso e calarsi su di lui. «Oh, mio-»  
«Calma. Non voglio che vieni... Non ancora.» la voce roca di Phil, che lo cavalcava senza dargli alcuna possibilità di vederlo – era così raro che lo facessero in quel modo che River, a volte, si chiedeva se non se le sognasse, quelle volte – gli fece l'effetto contrario e non poté esimersi dal gemere ulteriormente, completamente inerme e vittima di quelle sensazioni.  
Si morse l'interno della guancia, mentre con le mani andava a toccare i fianchi di Phil; non glielo aveva mai permesso in quei momenti, ma essendo una giornata diversa, forse...  
Phil gli afferrò le mani, portandosele ai fianchi e, per un luminoso momento, River quasi si commosse. Le mani del compagno sovrastavano le sue, sentiva i suoi fianchi sotto le dita e il corpo scosso, i muscoli tesi e in movimento. «Oddio... Io... Phil-»  
«Ancora... un po'.» fu l'unica cosa che gli disse l'amante, la voce chiaramente deformata dal piacere, mentre River cercava di non essere sopraffatto. Era una sensazione soffocante, ma ne voleva sempre di più. Sapeva di stare per scoppiare, ma...  
«Puoi venire.» e River, come se avesse aspettato solo quel permesso, si sentì fare esattamente quello. I muscoli di Phil si contrassero intorno al suo sesso e anche lui venne – lo sentì schizzargli sul petto e un po' sul viso – con un gemito basso e quasi silenzioso rispetto al suo.  
Gli tremavano le mani, ma Phil gliele accarezzò, mentre scendeva da lui e si sdraiava al suo fianco, prima di togliergli la benda scura dagli occhi. River sbatté le palpebre più volte, prima di mettere a fuoco il viso dell'amante. «Phil-»  
«Shhh, non adesso.» fu il rimprovero dell'uomo, mentre gli dava un bacio delicato e, come spesso accadeva in quei giorni _di ferie_, gli si accoccolava contro, per nulla impensierito dalla loro differenza di stazza. River non era un pilastro, ma quando Phil lo cercava in quel modo, sentiva di essere abbastanza importante da non chiedere altro se non quell'amore che l'uomo stava in tutti i modi cercando di esprimere.


End file.
